


Sorry, Wrong Number

by Zillyhoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: Lots of touching going on in Untouchable. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)[Pinged as underage, since it's set in the same time frame as the game itself.]





	Sorry, Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily focused on Ryuji/Iwai, although I may elaborate on Akira and Iwai's time together at a later date.

"You like that, don't you, kid?"

Ryuji barely managed to keep himself from cumming. The sound of Iwai's husky voice, coupled with the lewd words, threatened to send him right over the edge. The laugh he got in response sent shivers down his spine.

He turned back to glower at the man, and when he did, all amusement left Iwai's face, replaced with something darker, hungrier. Ryuji stifled a moan when Iwai's hand found his hair, slender fingers threading through the blonde spikes, forming a rough grip.

"Fuck," Ryuji ground out, cock throbbing in the warmth of Iwai's hand. He was ready, so ready-

"Not yet." Iwai tightened his grip, earning a whine of protest from the blonde.

"The fuck, man?" Tears were definitely not stinging the corners of his eyes. Nope.

"You cum when I tell you to."

"That's bullshit!" Aching dick temporarily forgotten, Ryuji tried to turn around again, accusation blazing in his eyes. Instead, Iwai pushed him forward, bending him over the counter until all Ryuji could see was the ghost of his reflection above the glass display of guns. He was looking embarrassingly disheveled, face flushed, lips parted, and that was all he could really see before his breath fogged up the glass.

"It's what you agreed to."

"The fuck it is! I just came in to get a gun," The last word caught in his throat when Iwai's fingers slid over the head of his cock. His precum made Iwai's fingers slick, and with each passing second, Ryuji's thoughts grew muddled. He was gonna lose his god damn mind if Iwai didn't hurry things along.

"That's not what your text lead me to believe."

Text? What text?

Fuck. Iwai's voice was dangerously close, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Ryuji's ear. The moan he let out was damn right cringe worthy. At least he thought so. Iwai seemed to think otherwise, if the way he pressed his dick to Ryuji's ass was anything to go by. The thrill of feeling Iwai's clothed erection was too much for the blonde. He came against the back of the gun display, cock pulsing with each spurt. His legs shook, and if Iwai hadn't had him pinned to the counter, he was sure they would have given out.

"Jesus, kid. You ever jerk off?" Iwai pulled back, letting Ryuji slide to the ground in a wrecked heap, uniform pants tugged low on his hips.

The front bell chimed, and Iwai looked up, face a mask of impassivity, contrast to the the horror that Ryuji felt. 

"We're closed."

Footsteps approached the counter, and Ryuji drew his knees to his chest in a poor attempt to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. When he peered up again to see what Iwai would do about the stubborn customer, he was greeted by the sight of pale hands fisted in Iwai's shirt, tugging the man into a rough kiss.

Ryuji was split between feeling shock, and a pang of jealousy at the low groan of approval that came from Iwai.

It was none other than his best friend, Akira, kissing Iwai with such intensity that even Ryuji felt questionably aroused by it.

When Iwai drew back, his voice was gruff, his eyes different than they had been when he was touching Ryuji moments ago.

"Go around back, meet you there. Gotta lock up."

Ryuji heard footsteps falling away, and suddenly Iwai was hoisting him up by his jacket.

"Get outta here, kid. Got business to attend."

And just like that, Ryuji found himself abruptly outside the shop, having barely had any time to fix his pants. He blinked, stupefied by the sudden change of environment. A clap of thunder made him jump and turn away from the door to look up at the sky. The awning of the shop was just barely keeping him out of the down pour.

He glanced back once more, breath catching at the sight beyond the window. Akira sitting on the glass counter, legs wrapped around Iwai's waist, kissing the shopkeeper passionately.

"Doesn't bother me none," Ryuji muttered. But the awning must not have done such a good job of keeping the rain off, because a few drops rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
